Ready, Set It Off
by Phenylketonurics
Summary: One-shots of Julian and Kaine, my apprentice. A place where Kaine acts like a hoe, because they are one. I love them anyway. Rated M for Kaine. Chapter 3 is a vampire!au because why the hell not?
1. Chapter 1

Julian was - well, he was bored. Which was something that happened often, but it still didn't make it any less unbearable. Neither did staring at the television, as he was starting to find out. The cheap spy movie wasn't bad, per se, but it wasn't _good_ , either. He guessed it was better than staring at the ceiling, waiting for Kaine to wander through the room in search of conversation or snacks.

He had to wait twelve minutes before they did, appearing in the doorway of the small living room in a t-shirt and plaid boxers. Before he could say anything, they snorted, "What are you watching?"

If Julian was honest, he hadn't been watching it for a few minutes. When he dragged his eyes back to the screen, it was to the beginnings of what was probably going to be a very poorly executed sex scene; the hotel room was gaudy and the female lead's lingerie was black and lacy. "Oh," he said, feeling the back of his neck heat in second hand embarrassment at the awkward scene, "some spy movie. The ending is supposed to be good."

Kaine didn't say anything, just watching the screen with a lifted brow. Julian felt the air thick with awkwardness, but it was probably just him - Kaine seemed completely uninterested in the clumsy movements of the actors and the cheesy jazz music in the background. Suddenly, they said, "I've never seen a worse lap dance in my life."

Julian tried not to think about how many lap danced Kaine had seen in their life. "How many lap dances have you seen?" he asked anyway. Fuck.

Kaine rolled their eyes. "Does it matter? This is the worst. I could give a better lap dance than that. Right?" Julian didn't know what to say, so he just blinked until Kaine said, "Look at - oh, ew, okay, this is done." And then they reached across the couch, snatching the remote from beside Julian and turning it off.

"What the hell, Kaine," Julian said, not as put off as he sounded, but trying to push inopportune thoughts out of his head.

"Oh, shut up, it was awful and you know it," they said, and planted their hand over Julian's mouth before he could reply. They leaned closer and slid Julian's phone out of the pocket of his jeans, unlocking it easily - what the fuck, he never told them his passcode - and frowning at it for a minute as they scrolled.

"Um, what -" Julian started behind their hand, but they just shushed him, and then grinned wickedly, tossing the phone down onto the couch next to him. They pulled their hand away from Julian's face as music began to play from the phone's speakers, the deep bassline striking something inside Julian's chest. "Um, what?" Julian said again.

"I told you I could give a better lap dance than the stripper in the movie," Kaine said, and they moved closer, planting one hand on the back of the couch. "Did you want me to prove it or not?" And Kaine is so close and they smell so good and they've got the _prettiest_ little pout on their face and Julian isn't sure that his brain is still working but he nods anyway.

The pout Kaine wore turned absolutely sinful in half a second. They slid closer completely, shifting one leg in between Julian's and rocking their hips almost lazily over his thigh in time with the heavy bass still echoing next to him. Their hand slid up his other leg, his side, and rested briefly at his throat, almost as if feeling his pulse. Kaine's head tilted and they were glancing at his mouth, but then their hand was in his hair, gripping at the back of his head just tight enough to hurt in the best way possible. Kaine used their grip in his hair to pull his head back, and his new vantage point didn't show Julian much other than the ceiling, ironically, but then he felt their breath ghosting up the side of his throat and every part of his body was on fire.

Kaine's hand disappeared from Julian's hair and he righted himself just in time to see them lift the leg between his thighs and sink fully into his lap, knees pressing into the back of the couch on either side of him. The look on Kaine's face was somewhere between mischief and distraction as they settled, one hand sliding over Julian's shoulder to the back of the couch and the other dropping behind them to support themself on his knee. Their pace was still lazy as it synced quickly with the music once more.

Some noise like a groan escaped Julian from deep in his chest, and the smile that spread across Kaine's face was ethereal, their eyes half-lidded as they _gazed_ at him. Julian wasn't expecting to have a lap full of Kaine, but he certainly wasn't complaining, especially with the way their hips rolled over him and their eyes remained locked on his.

He tried to lean up, to close the space between them somehow, but their hand dropped from the back of the couch to his chest, pushing him back firmly. He was about to protest when Kaine dropped lower than before, gripping the front of his shirt and tossing their head back, the line of their throat so tantalizingly close. Their voice was breathy when they said, "You can use your hands, you know." It hitched at the end and it was so _real_ that Julian almost lost it completely.

But he pulled himself together and, pulling his conscious tighter, let his hands fall to Kaine's thighs, bunching in the fabric there - and it occurred to him that this shouldn't be as hot as it was; they were in plaid boxers, for crying out loud, but he thought that he didn't want them in anything else in that moment.

Julian's hands drifted higher, sliding under the hem of Kaine's soft black shirt, and they pushed into his touch, rolling their hips down and their eyes sliding shut and they let out a soft, high pitched noise like a plea, and then -

\- nothing. Kaine slid sideways off of Julian's lap, leaving him feeling chilled and unsatisfied. He blinked up at them as they stood from the couch, looking back at him. "The song's over," they said, grinning at what Julian knew was a dumbfounded expression. "I was right, wasn't I?"

Julian couldn't do much more than let out a soft noise of disbelief. Kaine laughed and leaned in again, sliding their hand up the inside of his thigh. "If you want, I can show you more," they breathed into his cheek, and Julian was up from the couch in no time, Kaine laughing as they were backed toward the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

The sweet ale slid down Julian's throat smoothly as he made eye contact with Kaine over the rim of his mug. They had a distant look, like they were lost in thought, and the way their eyes wandered and their nose scrunched was endearing enough that Julian didn't bother to bring them back to reality. Plus, it gave him an equal opportunity to watch them.

The Raven was quiet at such a late hour, the heat from the fire seeping into Julian's bones and forcing him to relax, and he could see it in the set of Kaine's shoulders that they were similarly affected. Their chin rested on their hand, the other splayed on the wooden table. They had broken eye contact a few minutes ago, hazel eyes wandering down to Julian's - throat? They had fixated on a spot just above his collarbone, and they sucked their bottom lip between their teeth just as his ears began to burn.

"See something interesting?" Julian asked, smirking widely as Kaine jerked out of their trance.

"I was thinking about the curse," they said, looking disconcerted. At Julian's raised eyebrow, they continued, "Some people would argue that it's not a curse. You don't retain any physical injuries. That's objectively good."

They paused. "But?" Julian prompted as their eyes shifted again.

"But it won't let me mark you," Kaine said, sounding for all the world like an annoyed patron at a shop in the marketplace, and Julian nearly choked.

Julian pulled himself together quickly, and let the heat that sparked in his stomach spread to his chest. "We've already explored that, yes. But is that really such a bad thing?"

Kaine's eyes narrowed, and if Julian weren't so intimately aware of them, they might have startled him with their glare. "You're _mine_ ," they said. It was such a simple statement but the intensity of it was so complicated.

Julian leaned forward, crossing his arms on the table, and said softly, "Feeling territorial, are we?" He could feel the wide, roguish grin spreading on his face as he peered down at them with hooded eyes.

Kaine studied him for a few beats, an unreadable expression in their eyes. Then they leaned forward as well, their forearms pressing against his, their face just inches away, still silent. "Oh?" Julian's eyebrows rose as he looked down at them. "Nothing else?" he said, a note of suggestion and challenge in his voice.

Another few moments, and Kaine raised their hand to Julian's throat. Seconds later, he felt their nails scraping against the skin just under his ear. His breath caught and his head tilted, swallowing thickly when they dug in just a little harder. Kaine's other hand rose to grip his jaw, pushing his head back, and they pressed their lips to the base of his throat. Julian shifted, suddenly tense. Their breath was hot against his skin. And then their lips were replaced with their teeth, and Julian was sure that his knees would have buckled if he were standing.

Suddenly they were gone, and it was all Julian could do not to let out a whine at the loss.

When his eyes opened - when had they closed? - and he found Kaine across from him, he could read the self-satisfied smirk on their face all too easily.

"Like I said," they muttered, shifting back, crossing their arms, "You're mine."


	3. Chapter 3

The bed was soft under them and the kiss was hot and bruising, as a lot of their kisses tended to be, especially now. Julian was too intuitive for his own good, Kaine thought as their teeth caught on his bottom lip and he _laughed._

"You know," Kaine whispered hoarsely, moving to press closed kisses on his jaw, "most people wouldn't be so okay with this."

They could practically hear the shit-eating grin in Julian's tone as he replied. "We've already established I'm not exactly like everyone else, haven't we? I'm - ah - where are you _going_?"

Kaine huffed, nosing at the thick curls just behind his ear. "Where I damn well please, Devorak." Julian fell silent after another breathy laugh. They shifted again, crossing to the junction of his neck and shoulder, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to the skin below his collar. Then up once more, sucking short-lived bruises into the column of his throat, and by the gods he smelled absolutely _divine_ -

Kaine's breath caught and they froze, and before they could figure out a less dangerous place to plant their face, Julian surprised them again by tilting his head back, as if to give them more access.

Kaine pulled back completely, clearing their throat and trying to catch their breath. "Julian -"

"It's alright, Kaine," Julian said, his eyes locking onto theirs, pupils blown wide and glassy. " _Really._ "

All Kaine could do was stare at him for a few seconds. "I don't think you know what I'm about," they said, trying and failing to keep the unease out of their voice.

Julian straightened, rolling his shoulders in some bizarre attempt at what Kaine guessed was supposed to be professionalism. Not that - well, not that _drinking human blood_ was exactly considered professional in most social circles. "Kaine," Julian began in that aggravating _I-know-what's-best_ tone of his, and Kaine cut across him.

"You want me to drink your blood?" They demanded, fingers curling more tightly into his shirt.

Julian blinked down at them, a dark blush spreading across his cheeks. "I want - well, no, but I wouldn't be adverse to, well…" he trailed off, clearing his throat, opening his mouth to speak hesitantly.

"You want me to bite you," Kaine concluded, because of course their stupid doctor would want something like that.

Julian only chewed at his lip, averting his gaze. Kaine was about to say no, that's idiotic, you don't understand what that entails, but then they considered - yes, he does. Julian was the one who discovered their own curse, who recited to them all of the intimate details like he had come up with them himself, who had grinned provocatively and said _I knew there was something dangerous about you_ and proceeded to kiss the rationality out of them. It wouldn't pass on the curse, and Kaine had enough control to know when to stop, and even though they didn't particularly enjoy feeding from the source, as it were, there really was nothing else like it.

Kaine stared at the throbbing pulse under Julian's jaw and considered. Oh, Julian would love it, wouldn't he? They knew how their teeth protruded and their eyes became animalistic when they drank - they didn't know how they didn't think about it before. A grin spread unbidden across their features.

Schooling their expression, Kaine looked up at Julian, and the air almost froze between them. "You know the risks," they said, and Julian nodded quickly. "I'm not going to ask you twice. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Absolutely," Julian responded almost immediately, his face burning. Silently, Kaine pushed at Julian, sitting up and moving him back so they could settle across his lap. They framed his jaw with their hands, tilting their head. They could feel his racing heartbeat, and they wanted to drag it out as long as possible.

One hand moved to the back of Julian's head, the other winding around his waist, pressing to his lower back. His eyes closed and he leaned his head back, but Kaine pulled anyway, moving it back far enough that they could see the entire underside of his jaw. Their grip was just tight enough in his hair - his lips parted, and his arms found their way around Kaine almost desperately.

Kaine let their lips glide over the skin of Julian's throat softly for a moment, and then their teeth, feeling their gums burn as their nose and mouth was flooded with the scent of him - like dark leather and sweet alcohol, laced with the metallic undertone that rested below his skin. Unable to drag it on any longer, Kaine dug down, feeling the vibration of Julian's throat as he cried out, their tongue flooding with the taste of him.

For Kaine, this was the ultimate act of intimacy.

The sensation was thick and heady; Kaine's head felt foggy and all they could focus on was the heat searing their throat and Julian's still-racing pulse.

They pulled away sooner than they technically needed to, but they figured it was a good decision for Julian's sake. He was breathing heavily, eyes half-closed and unfocused. Not an uncommon reaction, but it was enough to make Kaine shift tentatively.

Julian's eyes shot open then, fixated on their mouth. They watched as he slowly raised his hand, brushing against their lips, and his fingers came away red. Kaine winced - it had been a while since the last time, and they had apparently grown careless. But Julian was staring at his fingers, transfixed, and Kaine leaned forward on instinct, grabbing his wrist and catching his attention. They held his gaze as they took the tip of his finger into their mouth, cleaning it of his own blood.

" _Oh,_ we're not done," Julian breathed, and he pressed Kaine back into the sheets.


End file.
